<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cough Syrup by ohhellnah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595709">Cough Syrup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah'>ohhellnah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тимоти, работающий в Атласе и вконец измученный тревогой, находит себя в творчестве.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothy Lawrence/Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cough Syrup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Эй, детка, как насчет ни к чему не обязывающего секса? - говорит Тимоти и захлопывает рот так быстро, что слышит стук собственных зубов. Девушка смотрит на него блестящими от негодования глазами, затем разворачивается на каблуках и спешит прочь, и её стянутые в тугой хвост волосы яростно покачиваются туда-сюда. Тимоти краснеет до самых кончиков ушей и утыкается взглядом на руки, до боли стиснутые на коленях.</p>
<p>ДНК Красавчика Джека, до сих пор заключённая в теле Тимоти, кажется ему ядом, отравой, текущей по венам. Бомбой, которая в любой момент может рвануть. В одну секунду он был Тимоти Лоуренсом, улыбчивым, добродушным парнем - а уже в следующий миг наружу прорывался Джек, заставляющий его говорить самые мерзкие и гнусные вещи. Хорошо ещё, если при этом Тимоти был один - да, случалось и такое, что он начинал нести джековскую чушь в абсолютно пустой комнате, - но так везло далеко не всегда, и только что произошедший случай был лишним тому подтверждением. Работал Тимоти в архиве Атласа - люди забредали сюда нечасто, но всё же забредали, и каждый раз остатки личности Джека прямо-таки норовили взять верх.</p>
<p>Больше всего Тимоти боялся, что Ризу надоест проявлять понимание и снисходительность, и в один прекрасный день генеральный директор с треском уволит его лично; Тимоти понятия не имел, куда пойдёт и к кому обратится, если терпение Риза подойдёт к концу. А его терпение и впрямь подвергалось тем ещё испытаниям: сперва Тимоти напрягал работников Атласа одним своим внешним видом (несмотря даже на то, что Риз весьма доходчиво всем им объяснил, что Тимоти - вовсе не Красавчик Джек), затем к этому добавились постоянные жалобы на его излишне фривольное поведение и манеру речи. Риз, разумеется, знал, кто был всему виной, но от этого Тимоти вовсе не становилось легче. Атлас был единственной корпорацией, дававшей ему и работу, и защиту, и Тимоти попросту не мог позволить Джеку испортить ещё и это. Он боролся как мог, изо всех сил сдерживая подкатывающие к горлу оскорбления и грязные шутки - это была каждодневная выматывающая борьба, и Тимоти не знал, сумеет ли когда-нибудь выйти из неё победителем.</p>
<p>А ещё были жуткие панические атаки, превращавшие и без того не самую простую жизнь Тимоти в самый настоящий ад. Они приходили внезапно, холодом и дрожью растекались по ногам и рукам, вонзались в бешено бьющееся сердце тысячей острых иголок, и в такие моменты Тимоти был бы рад даже Джеку. Он был бы рад чему угодно, что могло бы помочь ему выкарабкаться. Но Джек не появлялся, Джек трусливо прятался где-то там, в хитросплетениях ДНК, и в такие моменты Тимоти оставался один на один с липким, обездвиживающим страхом. Он садился на пол, закрывал глаза и старался вспомнить место, в котором ему было спокойно и легко, или момент счастья, да хоть что-нибудь хорошее - проблема была лишь в том, что Тимоти уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз был счастлив. Поэтому он просто сидел и ждал, пока паника наконец отступит - а ждать порой приходилось долго. Слишком долго.</p>
<p>Друзей здесь Тимоти не завёл - да и как, если он всеми силами избегал общения с людьми? С Ризом у него сложились приятельские отношения, которые, пожалуй, можно было с натяжкой назвать тёплыми - по крайней мере, такими они были для Тимоти. Риз обращал мало внимания на причуды своего подчинённого и пропускал мимо ушей вырывающиеся у того скабрезности, но иногда его взгляд преисполнялся такой задумчивости и становился настолько пристальным, что Тимоти понимал: Риз к нему присматривается. Оценивает, представляет ли Тимоти опасность. Это было, прямо скажем, не самой лучшей основой для дружбы, так что Тимоти и думать не смел о том, чтобы стать другом Риза.</p>
<p>Разумеется, без близкого общения с людьми было тяжело: проклятье, Тимоти хотелось рассказать о многом. Хотелось рассказать кому-то о том, насколько тяжело было в том казино, насколько больно было лишаться руки, насколько одиноко ему сейчас и временами безумно страшно. Выпав из жизни на семь долгих лет заточения, Тимоти ощущал себя выброшенным за борт и барахтающимся в тёмной, немилосердно ледяной воде.</p>
<p>Именно одиночество и неотступная тревога и подтолкнули Тимоти к тому, чтобы начать писать рассказ. Ему всегда нравилось писательство, и в детстве он мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь его книгами будут зачитываться и на Прометее, и на Эден-6, и даже на Пандоре. Он хотел писать о приключениях, об отважных людях, способных на самые настоящие подвиги, о любви и доброте. Возможно, сложись всё иначе, Тимоти уже добился бы своего, кто знает - но какая, впрочем разница, ведь в его жизни приключился Джек, вытеснив из неё абсолютно весь свет. Последние годы Тимоти мечтал лишь о том, чтобы перестать наконец бояться.</p>
<p>Вернувшись после рабочего дня в свою маленькую квартиру, расположенную здесь же, на жилых этажах, Тимоти принимался за написание рассказа. Он знал, что для книги у него не хватит ни опыта, ни сил, так что решил начать с малого: писал Тимоти историю мальчика, волею судьбы вынужденного уйти из дома. Спустя месяц история расширилась, приобретая новые сюжетные ответвления, появлялись интересные персонажи, которые помогали или мешали мальчику в его пути, и Тимоти был доволен своей работой. Творчество позволяло отвлечься, помогало Тимоти перенестись в создаваемый им яркий мир и хотя бы на несколько часов забыть о том, в какой разрухе находилась его собственная жизнь. С творчеством было легче переносить и панические атаки: каждый раз, когда Тимоти чувствовал, что его сердца касаются чёрные лапы страха, он обхватывал колени и принимался вслух вспоминать первые строчки своего рассказа. Он тихонько шептал слово за словом, цеплялся за них, как за путеводную нить, и мало-помалу страх отступал - как отступает и рассеивается темнота под натиском поднятого кем-то факела.</p>
<p>Вскоре рассказ был дописан, и одновременно с этим Тимоти решил, что попросит Риза перевести его куда-нибудь, где контактировать с людьми не придётся вообще. Возможно, со временем сгинут и отзвуки Джека, если не давать ему поводов выбираться наружу - одним словом, идея пойти к Ризу с просьбой о переводе казалась Тимоти удачной, как ни посмотри. Он добился назначения встречи через личного секретаря Риза (обращаться к нему напрямую он до сих пор стеснялся) и уже на следующий день поднимался на лифте в офис генерального директора. Риз стоял возле своего стола, прислонившись к нему бедром, и сосредоточенно что-то просматривал на дисплее своей механической руки; заметив замявшегося неподалёку Тимоти, он мгновенно свернул экран.</p>
<p>- Привет, - сказал Риз, улыбаясь - улыбка вышла усталая, но вполне искренняя. - Ты хотел что-то со мной обсудить?</p>
<p>- Привет. Да, я хотел попросить... попросить тебя перевести меня куда-нибудь ещё. Из архива, в смысле, - промямлил Тимоти. - В другое место.</p>
<p>Договорив, он отчаянно покраснел: ему всегда было непросто просить кого бы то ни было об услуге. Всякий раз Тимоти казалось, что собеседник просто-напросто рассмеётся ему в лицо или и вовсе пошлёт куда подальше, и дело было не только в природной стеснительности. Кто захочет по доброте душевной помогать человеку, который выглядел как Джек и так долго жил его жизнью? Творил хрень, которую заставлял делать Джек?</p>
<p>- Почему? - спросил Риз, недоумённо приподняв брови. - Тебе там не нравится?</p>
<p>- Нет-нет, нравится! - замахал руками Тимоти. - Дело в том, что, ну... ты же знаешь Джека, из-за него я распугиваю людей, постоянно говорю какую-то чушь...</p>
<p>Риз едва уловимо улыбнулся одним краешком губ.</p>
<p>- Да, - сказал он. - Я знаю Джека.</p>
<p>- Не мог бы ты подыскать мне работу, где вообще не придётся... разговаривать?</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений Риз молча смотрел на него, затем медленно кивнул.</p>
<p>- Подожди пару минут, пожалуйста, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.</p>
<p>Тимоти благодарно улыбнулся и несмело подошёл ближе к столу. Риз вновь развернул наладонный дисплей и принялся просматривать какие-то списки - должно быть, подумалось Тимоти, он искал подходящие свободные вакансии. Испытывая укол вины за то, что напрягает подобными просьбами генерального директора, а не отдел кадров, Тимоти окончательно стушевался и уставился в большое окно, открывавшее прекрасный вид на Меридиан. Когда-то давно, несколько лет назад, Тимоти точно так же стоял и смотрел на тёмный, безжалостный космос, раскинувшийся за огромными окнами столь же тёмного и безжалостного человека.</p>
<p>Эта внезапная мысль была подобна камню, упавшему на гладь озера и пустившему по нему рябь; Тимоти чувствовал, как внутри один за другим расходятся круги ставшего уже привычным страха. Он старался дышать глубже, чтобы побороть панику на корню, но сердце колотилось так, будто вот-вот готовилось пробить грудную клетку. На лице и спине выступил прохладный, неприятный пот, и Тимоти, чувствуя, как сильно дрожат колени, опустился на пол.</p>
<p>- Тимоти? - обеспокоенно позвал Риз, но Тимоти не ответил ему, он попросту не мог вымолвить ни слова. Раздались торопливые шаги; Риз замер в полуметре от Тимоти, продолжая окликать его по имени, затем опустился рядом и осторожно коснулся плеча. - Что с тобой? Позвать кого-нибудь на помощь?</p>
<p>Тимоти судорожно помотал головой - нет, нет, не хватало ещё, чтобы сюда сбежалась половина Атласа, чтобы все они смотрели на дрожащую копию Красачика Джека, с любопытством выглядывая друг у друга из-за спин, - и, подтянув к себе колени поближе, обхватил их руками. Он чувствовал на себе растерянный взгляд Риза, и наверняка Тимоти будет очень, очень стыдно, когда всё это закончится, но сейчас ему нужно было ухватиться за ниточку, которая вытянет его на поверхность.</p>
<p>- Ярким солнечным днём, - зашептал он, - открылась дверь жёлтого кирпичного дома и наружу вышел мальчик, прижимая к груди потёртую сумку с припасами...</p>
<p>Вот так, спокойно, дыши, закрой глаза, вспоминай слова, вспоминай, как вечерами ты сидишь за столом и пишешь, вспомни гладкость бумаги под пальцами, вспомни уютный свет лампы, борись со страхом, ты в безопасности, Джека больше нет, нет, нет, тебе ничто не угрожает, ты ведь помнишь?</p>
<p>- С... с припасами... Оглядываясь по сторонам, мальчик осторожно побрёл к лесу, б-боясь, что кто-нибудь заметит его и остановит...</p>
<p>Тимоти замолчал, переводя дыхание, и внезапно на его плечи легли чужие руки. Он вздрогнул, распахнул глаза и увидел лицо Риза в нескольких сантиметрах от своего, увидел суженные от беспокойства зрачки. Риз коснулся его шеи, волос, затем прижался ещё ближе, уткнулся лбом в лоб Тимоти, погладил его щёку, шепча:</p>
<p>- Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, - вновь и вновь повторял он, его глаза были так близко, что почти гипнотизировали, и Тимоти не мог отвести от них взгляда, даже если бы и хотел. - Я здесь, я рядом, с тобой не случится ничего плохого, ты слышишь меня?</p>
<p>О, Тимоти слышал его, прекрасно слышал, лихорадочный голос Риза лился в уши, проходился прямиком по оголённым нервам. Тимоти поднял трясущиеся руки и коснулся чужих плеч, затем рвано кивнул - и ещё раз, и другой; Риз выдохнул, улыбнулся, и улыбка эта зажгла его глаза облегчением. Тимоти чувствовал, как понемногу отступает страх и расслабляются мышцы, а ещё он почти ощущал губы Риза на своих губах. Момент был пронзительный и острый, секунды бежали, обгоняя друг друга, и в конце концов Риз отстранился и убрал руки с плеч Тимоти.</p>
<p>- Я знаю, каково это, когда Джек берёт над тобой контроль, - тихо сказал он, глядя куда-то в пол. - Несколько лет назад я загрузил его ИИ в свои подсистемы, и, как бы это сказать, закончилось всё не очень хорошо. Гелиос упал и всё такое.</p>
<p>Тимоти нервно рассмеялся.</p>
<p>- Ага, я что-то такое слышал, - произнёс он хрипло и ломко.</p>
<p>Риз помолчал.</p>
<p>- Тебе точно не нужна помощь врачей? - спросил он нерешительно. - То, что только что произошло...</p>
<p>- Нет, я в норме, - торопливо ответил Тимоти, облизнув пересохшие губы.</p>
<p>Ага, в норме, как же.</p>
<p>- Тогда возьми отпуск. - Глаза Риза смотрели прямо и твёрдо. - Неделю, две, три - сколько хочешь.</p>
<p>- Я... - начал было Тимоти, но, заметив непреклонное выражение лица Риза, нехотя кивнул, сдаваясь. - Хорошо. Одной недели мне хватит... пожалуй.</p>
<p>Удовлетворившись его ответом, Риз первым поднялся на ноги и, поколебавшись мгновение, подал Тимоти человеческую руку, помогая ему встать. Они замерли друг напротив друга в неудобной, почти звенящей тишине, и Тимоти, промямлив себе под нос прощание, торопливо ушёл в сторону лифта - если бы не ватные после произошедшего ноги, он точно сорвался бы на бег.</p>
<p>Оказавшись в своей комнате, Тимоти упал на кровать, едва успев раздеться, и мгновенно уснул. Сон был неглубокий и беспокойный, полный незнакомых людей - их лица меняли форму, будто пластилин или таящий воск, толпа окружала Тимоти, шептала ему что-то, и их голоса, сливаясь воедино, превращались в мерный назойливый гул. Тимоти проснулся через два часа, чувствуя себя ещё более разбитым, чем раньше, залпом выпил две чашки крепкого кофе и сел за письменный стол. Мысли роились и разлетались, будто стая потревоженных ракков, и Тимоти прямо-таки чувствовал, что ему необходимо выплеснуть их на бумагу, иначе голова разлетится на куски. То, что произошло сегодня, было слишком странно, слишком стыдно, слишком ярко; Тимоти по-прежнему ощущал тепло губ Риза на своих собственных. Перед этим меркло всё, абсолютно всё, сейчас Тимоти было плевать даже на то, в каком жалком виде он предстал перед тем, кто был ему небезразличен.</p>
<p>Тяжело вздохнув, Тимоти взялся за ручку и уставился на безукоризненно белый лист бумаги. История о мальчике-путешественнике, которую он только что закончил, была хороша, но Тимоти знал, что может лучше, намного лучше, и дело было даже не в опыте, который принесла ему эта работа. Дело было в эмоциях: от них буквально распирало изнутри, а пальцы едва ощутимо покалывало, и Тимоти не терпелось выразить на бумаге всё то, что терзало его мысли. Он принялся писать, откладывая один листок за другим, и опомнился лишь тогда, когда ночь за окном сменилась рассветом. Выключив настольную лампу, Тимоти аккуратно сложил листы, исписанные аккуратным убористым почерком, и вернулся в кровать - на сей раз сон его был глубоким и спокойным.</p>
<p>Сперва Тимоти не верил, что отпуск так уж ему необходим - но по мере того, как шли дни, он убедился в том, что отдых и впрямь был нужен. Тимоти много спал, по утрам подолгу валялся в кровати, а затем смотрел какое-нибудь глупое и смешное кино, поедая сладости - он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз предавался столь блаженному ничегонеделанию. Вечер был отведён на работу над рукописью, и для Тимоти эти часы были, пожалуй, любимой частью дня. Написание нового рассказа продвигалось семимильными шагами, и мало-помалу Тимоти начал ощущать волнение, для которого у него не нашлось бы подходящих слов, вздумай он описать свои чувства на бумаге. Нет, волнение вызывал не сам рассказ, выходящий из-под его пера - текст был хорош, действительно хорош, - нервничал он из-за того, что персонаж, вокруг которого и было сосредоточено повествование, слишком уж сильно походил на Риза. Тимоти вовсе этого не планировал - да он бы сгорел со стыда, если бы взялся писать про настоящего Риза. Текст жил своей жизнью, требовал всё больше деталей, и Тимоти, ведомый непривычным наитием, щедро вкладывал в персонажа знакомые черты: вьющиеся пряди волос, прищур глаз, высокий рост, громкий смех. Он боялся думать о том, что́ это значит для его настоящей жизни - той жизни, в которой Риз был начальником и приятелем Тимоти, той жизни, в которой они не были друзьями и вряд ли когда-нибудь станут. Думать о Ризе было нельзя, но Тимоти думал, и с каждым днём эти мысли всё больше и больше походили на затягивающий на дно водоворот. Он думал о том почти-поцелуе, он думал о том, как непозволительно долго лоб Риза прижимался к его лбу, он думал о ласковых руках на своих плечах и ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p>
<p>Когда неделя отдыха подошла к концу, Тимоти, как назло, заболел: поднялась температура, а горло болело так, будто бы в него вонзались острые кинжалы. Невзирая на абсолютно отвратительное самочувствие, он кое-как оделся и направился в офис Риза на назначенную ещё накануне встречу: Тимоти не хотелось злоупотреблять хорошим к нему отношением и просить о продлении отпуска.</p>
<p>С хмурым и поглядывающим на часы Ризом он столкнулся возле лифта и неловко кашлянул: отчасти затем, чтобы привлечь внимание, а отчасти ещё и потому, что болело горло совсем уж нестерпимо. Заметив Тимоти, Риз улыбнулся, затем внимательнее присмотрелся к его лицу - и улыбка исчезла так быстро, будто бы её и не было.</p>
<p>- Ты болеешь? - спросил он вместо приветствия.</p>
<p>- Да, - прокаркал Тимоти и кашлянул ещё раз.</p>
<p>- Тогда почему ты не в постели? - требовательно поинтересовался Риз, и Тимоти неопределённо пожал плечами.</p>
<p>- У нас же встреча назначена, я не мог не прийти.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд Риз, не мигая, смотрел на него, затем его эхо-глаз ярко засветился, и Тимоти едва поборол постыдное желание спрятаться за ближайший угол - он и представить боялся, что именно могло показать сканирование.</p>
<p>- У тебя очень высокая температура, - серьёзно сказал Риз, когда его глаз вернулся к своему обычному состоянию. - Как ты вообще на ногах стоишь?</p>
<p>- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Тимоти, и Риз по-доброму фыркнул.</p>
<p>- Идём, - произнёс он, нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. - Я отведу тебя в медпункт.</p>
<p>В любое другое время Тимоти бы принялся протестовать, что справится и сам, но сейчас у него не было на это сил. Вслед за Ризом он зашёл в лифт и, упорно глядя на носки собственных ботинок, с трудом сдерживал подступающий к горлу кашель.</p>
<p>Медпункт встретил их белыми стенами и ярким освещением, от которого у Тимоти тотчас заболели воспалённые из-за болезни глаза. Пока улыбчивый врач мерил температуру Тимоти и осматривал его горло, Риз держался чуть поодаль, ни единым звуком не выдавая своего присутствия. Получив бумажный пакет с лекарствами и целый ворох рекомендаций по поводу их приёма, Тимоти и Риз наконец откланялись и рука об руку вышли из медпункта.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, - сказал Тимоти, пока они вместе направлялись обратно к лифтам. - За всё. Прости, что не смог сегодня приступить к работе. Мне хватит пары дней, чтобы поправиться, честное слово.</p>
<p>- Ты будешь на больничном столько, сколько понадобится, и ни днём меньше. - Риз бросил на Тимоти короткий, колкий взгляд. - Любишь же ты геройствовать, да?</p>
<p>- Не особо, если честно, - пробормотал Тимоти, и Риз хмыкнул.</p>
<p>- Я провожу тебя до твоей квартиры, хорошо? Хочу убедиться, что ты доберёшься в целости и сохранности.</p>
<p>- Это вовсе не обязательно, не нужно так утруждаться...</p>
<p>- Я и не утруждаюсь, - заметил Риз, когда они подошли к лифтам. - На каком этаже ты живёшь?</p>
<p>Тимоти тяжело вздохнул, вновь признавая поражение.</p>
<p>- На четырнадцатом.</p>
<p>Когда они добрались до нужной двери, Тимоти остановился и повернулся к Ризу, неловко прижимая пакет с лекарствами к груди.</p>
<p>- Моя квартира, - сказал он, указав головой на дверь. - Спасибо, что проводил.</p>
<p>- Не за что, - улыбнулся Риз.</p>
<p>Несколько мгновений они молча стояли друг напротив друга, и Тимоти поймал себя на предательской мысли, что не хочет, чтобы Риз уходил. Риз, кажется, тоже уходить не спешил: он топтался на месте, нервно кусая губы. И, не успев даже подумать, Тимоти спросил:</p>
<p>- Хочешь зайти?</p>
<p>- Да, - быстро ответил Риз, и сердце Тимоти истошно заколотилось.</p>
<p>Уже прикладывая карточку к электронному замку, Тимоти запоздало подумал о том, что забыл застелить постель, да и в комнате, наверное, царит ужасный беспорядок. Он толкнул дверь и первым шагнул внутрь, бегло осматривая помещение на предмет какого-либо мусора - невыброшенных фантиков от конфет или пустых коробок из-под сока, например, - но в комнате было чисто. Не идеально, конечно, но сносно. Риз шагнул следом, с вежливым любопытством окидывая взглядом гостиную, и Тимоти закрыл за ним дверь. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, и какого чёрта вообще пригласил Риза зайти, но назад дороги не было, и Тимоти, поставив пакет с медикаментами на стол, принялся рыться в нём, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Риз подошёл ближе и заглянул к нему через плечо.</p>
<p>- Насколько я помню, первым делом тебе нужно принять вот это, - сказал Риз, указывая на красно-белую упаковку. - Это порошок, его нужно растворить в горячей вроде... вроде бы. Если хочешь, я могу просканировать и сказать точнее, - почти весело добавил он.</p>
<p>- Не любишь читать инструкции? - поинтересовался Тимоти, улыбаясь краешком рта.</p>
<p>- Зачем нужны инструкции, если у меня есть вот это? - хмыкнул Риз, постукивая себя пальцем по виску совсем рядом с эхо-глазом.</p>
<p>- И то правда.</p>
<p>Тимоти направился на кухню, отделённую от гостиной невысокой перегородкой, и, едва он успел поставить чайник на плиту, из гостиной раздался удивлённый голос Риза:</p>
<p>- Ты пишешь?</p>
<p>- Что? - недоумённо спросил Тимоти. - О чём ты...</p>
<p>Когда до затуманенного болезнью сознания Тимоти дошёл смысл вопроса, руки его мгновенно похолодели, а сердце болезненно дёрнулось и пропустило удар. Он бросился назад и увидел Риза, склонившегося над оставленной на столе рукописью, и всё внутри Тимоти будто бы рухнуло вниз.</p>
<p>Чёрт, чёрт, только не это.</p>
<p>- Это черновик, - забормотал он, выхватывая листы прямо у Риза из-под носа. - Я ещё не дописал, пока что там нет ничего интересного.</p>
<p>- Ладно, - протянул Риз, глядя на то, как Тимоти убирает исписанные листы в ящик. - Я всего строчек пять успел прочитать, не волнуйся.</p>
<p>- Я не волнуюсь, - выдавил Тимоти, абсолютно не вовремя краснея.</p>
<p>Повезло ещё, что ему хватило ума не назвать главного героя своего рассказа Ризом - вот это было бы действительно неловко.</p>
<p>Риз, по счастью, промолчал, но Тимоти видел, насколько любопытным и подозрительным стал его взгляд. Чтобы замять возникшую неудобную паузу и скрыть полыхающие румянцем щёки, Тимоти вернулся к изучению коробочек с лекарствами; едва успев вынуть упаковку с яркими разноцветными драже для горла, он закашлялся так, что схватился за судорожно сжимающуюся грудь.</p>
<p>- Так, - решительно сказал Риз, - присядь, я сам всё сделаю.</p>
<p>Тимоти спорить не стал: ему и впрямь нужно было немного отдохнуть. Он опустился на диван и, прислонившись к стене затылком, с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. Тимоти слышал, как закипает чайник, как Риз хозяйничает на кухне, наливая воду в стакан, как тихонько шипит лекарство, смешиваясь с горячей водой. Вскоре шаги Риза раздались совсем рядом, и Тимоти открыл уставшие глаза.</p>
<p>- Выпьешь, когда немного остынет, хорошо? - мягко произнёс Риз, ставя стакан на низкий столик. - Если только ты не любитель кипятка, конечно - в таком случае можешь пить прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>- Нет, - лениво покачал головой Тимоти. - Не любитель.</p>
<p>- Тогда подождём. - Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, Риз опустился на диван рядом с Тимоти и сочувственно посмотрел на него. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Совсем паршиво?</p>
<p>- Бывало и лучше. Горло болит просто адски.</p>
<p>- Тебе, наверное, и говорить больно? - виновато предположил Риз, и Тимоти медленно кивнул. - Прости, что пристаю с разговорами, ты можешь вообще ничего не отвечать, правда.</p>
<p>Их взгляды встретились, и Тимоти, не в силах отвести глаз от лица Риза, шепнул:</p>
<p>- Хорошо.</p>
<p>Они помолчали, глядя на пузырьки, поднимающиеся со дна стакана и лопающиеся на поверхности воды. Веки Тимоти были тяжёлыми, будто свинец, и понемногу закрывались, а мысли текли вяло, будто мёд. Спать хотелось неимоверно, и он вновь откинул голову на стену, сложив руки на груди. Тимоти не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Риз осторожно коснулся его плеча; вздрогнув, он резко распахнул глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд.</p>
<p>- Выпей, - сказал Риз, протягивая ему стакан. - Уже остыло.</p>
<p>Тимоти принял лекарство из его рук и выпил маленькими, осторожными глотками - на вкус газированная жидкость была как спелая сливогруша.</p>
<p>- Неплохо, - подытожил он хрипло, возвращая стакан обратно на стол.</p>
<p>Ему полегчало уже через несколько минут: лихорадка начала отступать, и Тимоти мгновенно почувствовал себя намного лучше. Риз, заметивший перемену в его настроении, тепло и радостно улыбнулся, и Тимоти не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. На душе было так светло, так легко, и плевать на болезнь, плевать на заложенное горло - Тимоти и не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так уютно и спокойно. Риз, протянув свою настоящую руку, коснулся лба Тимоти и задержал на нём ладонь.</p>
<p>- Температуры почти нет, - сказал он, и глаза его сияли. - Скоро поправишься.</p>
<p>- Да, - тихо согласился Тимоти, боясь даже дышать. - Поправлюсь.</p>
<p>Риз медленно убрал руку, затем поднялся на ноги и двинулся к выходу. Уже в дверях он остановился и, взявшись за ручку, обернулся к Тимоти.</p>
<p>- Отдыхай, - произнёс Риз, и от заботливого тона его голоса у Тимоти сжалось сердце. - Я загляну завтра, идёт?</p>
<p>- Буду с нетерпением ждать, пирожок, - брякнул Тимоти и в ужасе прикрыл рот рукой.</p>
<p>Хренов Джек.</p>
<p>- Ага, - совершенно невпопад выдал Риз, смущённо потирая шею. - До завтра, в общем.</p>
<p>- До завтра, - выдавил Тимоти и, когда за Ризом закрылась дверь, спрятал полыхающее лицо в ладонях. </p>
<p>То, что ему сейчас приспичило ляпнуть, без сомнений было одной из самых невинных вещей, которые он говорил, будучи под влиянием ДНК Красавчика Джека, но легче от этого не становилось, ведь Тимоти и сам хотел сказать нечто подобное. Нет, разумеется, он в жизни не назвал бы Риза пирожком - да что это вообще за кличка такая? - но Тимоти и впрямь ждал завтрашней встречи. Корил себя за это, но всё же ждал. Ждал уже тогда, когда Риз ещё даже не успел уйти.</p>
<p>Тимоти проспал практически весь день и, поднявшись вечером с постели, торопливо принял лекарство и достал рукопись из ящика, чтобы продолжить её. Он писал долго, почти до рассвета, затем вновь забылся долгим, глубоким сном. В полдень пришёл Риз, и Тимоти, въерошенный и одетый в удобную домашнюю одежду, впустил его внутрь, с трудом сдерживая широкую улыбку. Он до последнего не верил в то, что Риз вспомнит про своё обещание заглянуть, и сейчас как никогда был рад тому, что ошибся.</p>
<p>Риз пробыл у него где-то с час: приготовил новую порцию лекарства, шутил, травил совершенно неправдоподобные байки. Тимоти смеялся, Тимоти жестикулировал, Тимоти рассказывал о себе - и, когда Риз нехотя сообщил, что ему пора идти, Тимоти почувствовал укол сожаления.</p>
<p>С каждым новым днём, что Риз заходил в гости, отпускать его становилось всё труднее и труднее.</p>
<p>К концу недели Тимоти окончательно поправился, чему был несказанно рад: он просто ненавидел болеть, и, если бы не каждодневные визиты Риза, эта неделя превратилась бы для него в пытку. Да, проводить время в стенах лишь своей квартиры было здорово, очень здорово, Тимоти определённо не скучал по косым взглядам и перешёптываниям своих коллег, да и Джек за время этого долгого отпуска поутих и практически не давал о себе знать - но, как ни крути, Тимоти необходимо было вернуться к работе. Ему не терпелось хоть как-то отблагодарить Риза за его искреннюю заботу и участие, и добросовестное выполнение рабочих задач на новой должности казалось Тимоти неплохим началом.</p>
<p>Они договорились встретиться в воскресенье вечером: Риз должен был заглянуть, чтобы передать Тимоти его новый служебный контракт. Днём Тимоти дописал предпоследнюю главу своего рассказа и несколько раз перечитал её, исправляя шероховатости и неточности. На бумаге редактурой заниматься было сложно - уж точно в разы сложнее, чем на компьютере, - но Тимоти нравилось писать именно от руки. Ему нравилось касаться бумаги, нравилось смотреть, как бежит и струится текст, и он не променял бы эти ощущения ни на какое удобство работы за компьютером.</p>
<p>Глава вышла на редкость удачной, и Тимоти был доволен - теперь оставалось лишь завершить историю, связав все сюжетные ниточки воедино. Настроение было на редкость приподнятым - и не только из-за того, каким хорошим получился рассказ; Тимоти буквально чувствовал, как растворяется и исчезает из его сознания Красавчик Джек. Чем меньше Тимоти думал о нём, тем легче ему было противостоять внезапным вспышкам джековости - а в последнее время, увлечённый творчеством и общением с Ризом, Тимоти практически не думал о Джеке. Теперь ему было куда как проще рассмотреть себя в отражении, глядя в зеркало: он замечал своё и только своё выражение лица, свою улыбку, свои жесты, и после стольких лет вынужденного самоотречения это было самым настоящим подарком.</p>
<p>Тимоти перечитывал предпоследнюю главу вот уже во второй раз, когда раздался стук в дверь - за ней оказался запыхавшийся Риз, держащий в руках тонкую стопку бумаг.</p>
<p>- Привет, - сказал он, едва увидев Тимоти. - Я опоздал, да? Мой секретарь целую вечность не мог найти эти документы, прости.</p>
<p>- Привет, - с улыбкой сказал Тимоти и посторонился, освобождая проход. - Ничего страшного, заходи. Я всё равно был занят.</p>
<p>- Чем? - поинтересовался Риз, заходя в гостиную, и Тимоти тут же пожалел, что вовремя не прикусил язык.</p>
<p>- Писал... кое-что, - ответил он уклончиво, и глаза Риза зажгись неподдельным, почти детским любопытством.</p>
<p>- А, ты про ту рукопись, которую я тогда нашёл? Ты пишешь книгу?</p>
<p>- Нет, не книгу. Просто рассказ.</p>
<p>- Можно почитать? - спросил Риз, и Тимоти мысленно застонал.</p>
<p>- Нет, я... Я пока не хочу никому его показывать.</p>
<p>- Почему? Всё настолько плохо?</p>
<p>- Нет! - замотал головой Тимоти. - У меня довольно хорошо получается, просто...</p>
<p>Он замялся, запустил руку в волосы, взглянул на Риза, приподнявшего в молчаливом нетерпении брови, и в конце концов тихо признался:</p>
<p>- Этот рассказ... вроде как... о тебе.</p>
<p>- Обо мне? - ошарашенно переспросил Риз, и Тимоти почувствовал, что к щекам приливает стыдливый жар.</p>
<p>- Ну, не совсем о тебе, но главный персонаж очень на тебя похож.</p>
<p>- Внешне?</p>
<p>- Не только.</p>
<p>Риз сделал шаг вперёд, подходя ближе, и Тимоти замер, вцепившись рукой в спинку стула.</p>
<p>- Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я ещё больше хочу его прочесть? - Он был близко-близко, остановился совсем рядом, и сердце Тимоти рухнуло в пятки. - Мне интересно, каким ты меня видишь.</p>
<p>- Мне казалось, это и так очевидно, - одними губами произнёс Тимоти.</p>
<p>- Не для меня, - тихо отозвался Риз, оказываясь уже непозволительно близко, и Тимоти нервно сглотнул.</p>
<p>- Риз, я...</p>
<p>Он умолк, совершенно не зная, как закончить фразу - да и стоило ли? Всё то, что Тимоти мог бы сейчас сказать, было написано на лице, горело в глазах, отпечаталось на коже, пожалуйста, коснись меня, и ты всё поймёшь, а все нужные слова застряли у него в горле, да бога ради, он всегда был плох в признаниях. Риз понял это, понял ещё что-то, понял всё, и потянулся к Тимоти, губы их встретились - нежно, осторожно, исследуя. Они коснулись друг друга живыми и механическими руками, объединяя кожу и металл, толкнулись друг в друга, сплетаясь языками и дыханием. Тимоти целовал, гладил, сжимал, ластился - и Риз отвечал ему, подставляясь под требовательные ладони и губы, затем его рука коснулась члена Тимоти и накрыла его через ткань. Тимоти простонал, уткнулся лбом в плечо Риза, качнул навстречу бёдрами, теряясь в ласках. Риз потянул штаны Тимоти вниз и вновь вернулся к члену, пальцем размазал выступившую каплю смазки и медленно провёл вверх-вниз по стволу.</p>
<p>- Ох... да, - вырвалось у Тимоти, и Риз быстрее задвигал рукой, не отрывая взгляда от члена в плену собственных пальцев. Его глаза смотрели так жадно, что по позвоночнику Тимоти прокатилась волна чистейшего, сильнейшего возбуждения, он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так сильно кого-то желал. Тимоти запрокинул голову, отдаваясь воле рук Риза и уже не пытаясь сдерживать стоны, ещё минута - и он оглушительно кончит, наверняка кончит, чёрт возьми, как же это хорошо, как долгожданно. Вихрь жарких, несдержанных мыслей крутился у него в голове: не останавливайся, остановись, я хочу тебя в себе, я не хочу, чтобы это так быстро заканчивалось, понимаешь? </p>
<p>Риз тоже не хочет заканчивать сейчас, Риз тянет Тимоти в спальню, на кровать, затем оказывается сверху, зацеловывая шею, покусывая чужие губы, нежно поглаживает разведённые перед ним ноги. Тимоти тянется в ответ, тонет в мокром, грязном поцелуе, трётся пульсирующим членом о тело Риза и шепчет о смазке, лежащей в одной из тумбочек. Риз достаёт её, торопливо снимает крышку и выдавливает гель на пальцы. Он по-прежнему полностью одет, и Тимоти берётся за его ремень, звякает пряжкой, расстёгивает молнию, ныряет ладонью к члену. Риз на мгновение замирает и стонет так гортанно и протяжно, что у Тимоти едва не кружится голова.</p>
<p>А потом пальцы Риза оказываются внутри Тимоти, неторопливо растягивают, ласкают изнутри, находят простату - в этот момент Тимоти кажется, что он вот-вот отключится от охватившего всё тело наслаждения. Риз растягивает непозволительно медленно и непозволительно хорошо, доводя до хриплых криков и пальцев, вцепившихся в простыню - и, когда его напряжённый член наконец оказывается внутри, Тимоти закусывает и без того припухшие губы и закрывает глаза. Ему немного больно - как раз настолько, чтобы подстегнуть жгучее удовольствие, - и он на взводе, он хочет глубже, сильнее, он хочет, чтобы Риз не сдерживался. </p>
<p>Но Риз ждёт, не торопится, целует Тимоти в лоб, глаза и щёки, и начинает двигаться лишь тогда, когда вокруг его члена расслабляются, поддаваясь, тугие мышцы. Тимоти хватает Риза за галстук, наматывает шёлковую ткань на кулак, тянет на себя, и Риз ускоряется, вторгается, насаживает на всю длину. Тимоти уже не понимает, где он и кто он, Тимоти видит лишь глаза прямо напротив своих глаз, он чувствует далёкие всполохи приближающегося оргазма. С каждым толчком Риз попадает по простате, Тимоти захлёбывается стонами, и его член, зажатый между их телами, сочится смазкой. Тимоти кончает, ещё сильнее тянет за галстук, выгибается, его мышцы сжимают Риза, которому хватает буквально нескольких движений, чтобы дойти до пика.</p>
<p>Он пришёл в себя не сразу: перед глазами ещё пару минут танцевали крохотные звёздочки. По виску, щекоча кожу, тёк пот; Тимоти лениво подумал, что до смерти хочет принять душ - он, наверное, так и сделал бы, но рядом лежал Риз. Тимоти ни за что на свете не оставил бы его одного. Только не сейчас.</p>
<p>- Бедный галстук, - довольно протянул Риз и, лениво подняв руку, окончательно развязал и без того ослабленный узел.</p>
<p>- Прости.</p>
<p>Риз бросил на Тимоти взгляд, полный притворной укоризны.</p>
<p>- Если ты скажешь, что чувствуешь себя виноватым, я тебе не поверю.</p>
<p>- И правильно, - сыто улыбнулся Тимоти.</p>
<p>Перекатившись набок, Риз положил тёплые пальцы человеческой руки на шею Тимоти и погладил её; прикрыв глаза, Тимоти прислушивался к своим ощущениям.</p>
<p>Было уютно и здорово. А ещё он был влюблён.</p>
<p>- Теперь я могу прочитать рассказ, который ты написал обо мне? - спросил Риз со смешком, и пальцы его переместились вниз, на плечо Тимоти.</p>
<p>- Он не совсем о тебе.</p>
<p>- Ага, конечно, - закатил глаза Риз. - Он совершенно, абсолютно точно, на все сто процентов обо мне.</p>
<p>- Ты его даже не читал. </p>
<p>Рука Риза прошлась теперь уже по груди, задевая сосок, и Тимоти тихонько ахнул.</p>
<p>- Вот видишь, - улыбка Риза сияла торжеством, - всё так или иначе сводится к тому, что я просто обязан его прочесть.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, сегодня же, - сдался Тимоти, чувствуя вновь нарастающее возбуждение. - Хочешь помочь дописать последнюю главу?</p>
<p>Риз придвинулся ещё ближе, и его ладонь скользнула Тимоти на живот.</p>
<p>- Хочу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>